Leave Out All the Rest
by Mad Genius Juul
Summary: Everything was happening so fast. He was losing her so fast... and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. DannyxSam. One shot. WARNING: Character death!


**Leave Out All the Rest**

**by JUUL**

**A/N: Wow, the first one-shot I've done in a while. Wrote this while in a sad, serious mood and ****listening to the new Linkin Park CD.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and it's characters are not/never were/never will be mine, and ****I did not write this awesome song, LP did.**

Rain poured down over Amity Park and Casper High. The clouds hung low and it looked as if once could reach up and touch the sky. Some patches of clouds were light gray and others were darker, almost black. Thunder rumbled in the distance and every few minutes, lightning would strike.

The school day was almost over, almost 2:45. That wasn't soon enough for Sam Manson. She just wanted to get out of that damn school and away from everyone. Sam knew that today would be bad as soon as she woke up, just by remembering her previous night's dream.

**I dreamed I was missing  
****You were so scared  
****But no one would listen  
****Cause no one else cared  
****After my dreaming  
****I woke with this fear  
****What am I leaving when I'm done here?**

**So if you're asking me I want you to know**

Her dream was so horrible, but yet it was so... _relieving._ In her dream, it was like she was gone, as if she had somehow died or just dissappeared. It was one of those dreams where you're watching everything happening in the dream, like it was a movie, and never seen or noticed by everyone else in the dream. Sam remembered seeing Danny crying and sitting on a park bench, alone, while everyone else she knew was gathered around him, like they were having a party at one of the picnic areas in Amity Park.

_He looked so sad. _To Sam, Danny looked as if everything that had ever mattered to him was just ripped away from him and torn to pieces right before his eyes. Everyone else in the dream seemed just fine, _even her parents and Tucker, _despite the fact that Sam herself was missing.

Lunch that day was a complete and utter disaster. It started out fine, other than the fact that in her previous class (Biology) she had gotten a detention for refusing to disect a frog. Sam bought her lunch, sat down with Danny and Tucker, and everything was fine. Until Valerie and Paulina showed up. Of course, Danny and Tucker didn't mind; they just got those stupid grins on their faces and drooled.

And this time, for whatever reason, Valerie sat with them and Paulina actually _spoke _to _Danny; _a whole conversation.

It seemed that Danny and Tucker payed more attention to Paulina and Valerie these days than they did to Sam. As soon as those two ever showed up, it was like Danny and Tucker completely forgot about Sam. Tucker doing this didn't really bother her all that much, as he was just her friend. But that didn't mean that she was all for it. Tucker could do better.

_Danny _was who Sam was worried about. _Why am I worried so much when he's around them? _thought Sam as she doodled on the cover of her history book. _It's not like he'd openly choose Paulina or Valerie __over me! _Sam's thoughts drifted back to her dream and how she was ignored at lunch. _Or would he? _

Sam couldn't help herself for thinking like this. Lately, her thoughts haven't been all that happy. She had been into numerous arguments with her parents for trivial things such as being in a few minutes late after her curfew or doing something wrong when helping them with something.

**When my time comes,  
****Forget the wrong that I've done  
****Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
****Don't resent me,  
****And when you're feeling empty,  
****Keep me in your memory  
****Leave out all the rest,  
****Leave out all the rest**

_What would happen if I just dissappeared? What would everyone do? _There she was again, dwelling on that damn dream. Sam was thinking crazy... or was she? _God, I'm not even sure of myself anymore. What __would __everyone do? What would __Danny__ do? _Her mind flashed back to him laughing and carrying on with Paulina.

Sam knew that she was always really close to Danny and Tucker, Danny in particular. They had known one another since they were little kids, and pretty much spent every waking moment together since. So much had changed since then; _So much time had changed since High School. _High school. Paulina moved to Amity Park. Danny and Tucker went crazy over her. Sam started developing feelings for Danny.

_Is this just some stupid phase or what? _thought Sam, praying for the bell to ring soon. She wasn't even certain about what the teacher was talking about, nor did she care at this point. _No one else cares, so why __should I? _Sam thought real hard about what she was about to do next. After a few moments of mentally debating over what was the better choice, Sam made up her mind.

She flipped her notebook open to a blank page and picked up her pen. _I can't believe I'm going to do this. _Sam let out a heavy sigh, tried her hardest to stop the tears from coming, and began to write.

_Dear Danny,_

_Look, I'm really sorry about this, okay? It's not your fault, or Tucker's... or really anyone's but myself. I've __been thinking a lot lately about everything that's been going on. My parents really can't seem to stand me __much longer, it's literally driving me insane, and I just don't want to bother them anymore. You and Tucker __seem to be getting better with girls. Paulina actually was speaking to you; I bet that felt nice. Looks like __Valerie's starting to warm up to Tucker more, huh? That's cool. _

_The reason I'm writing this is not to congradulate you on getting your act together a little more around __girls... well, other girls at least. I'm not writing this to make you feel horrible and stupid either. The real __reason is... I just can't take this anymore. __Any__ of this. Between my parents, and Paulina, I'm not sure __what's worse. It's not Paulina herself, it's just that... maybe I think of you a little more than a friend, now, __and the way you act around Paulina... maybe you'd be better off with her... without me. Maybe everyone __would. This is goodbye, Danny, just know that I love you and I always will._

_Samantha Manson_

**Don't be afraid,  
****I've taken my beating,  
****I've shared what I made  
****I'm strong on the surface,  
****Not all the way through  
****I've never been perfect,  
****But neither have you  
****  
****So if you're asking me I want you to know**

The afternoon bell finally rang. Sam felt a kind of grim happiness course through her body. _One step closer __to freedom. One step closer to having no more worries about anything. _And one step farther away from Danny. Sam quickly gathered up her stuff and ran out of the classroom, down the hallway. She stopped at her locker and put her belongings in it, except the note. She quickly folded it up and held it tightly in her hand, walking a little more down the hall towards Danny's locker.

When Sam finally saw Danny walking through the large crowd of people, she felt even more anger build up inside of her. Not only was Tucker with him, but Paulina was, too, walking on one side to him, while Tucker was walking on the other, with Valerie behind him. _What the hell is with them?! _Sam's angry thoughts really weren't helping her right now. _What does she WANT?! _

Danny got to his locker, put in the combination and opened the door, still laughing at something that either Tucker, Paulina, or Valerie had said. He didn't even see Sam, even though she was standing right next to him. Sam cleared her throat rather loudly and finally got his attention.

"Oh," said Danny, smiling, his voice calm and cool, "Hey, Sam. What's up? You've been kind of quiet today."

Sam tried her hardest not to cry. _He doesn't even notice; am I not obvious enough?_

"Hey, Danny!" said Tucker, waving at him from within the crowd. "We'll catch up with you later, alright? We'll be waiting in the parking lot! Paulina said she'd take us out!"

Sam couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer. "Tucker!" she yelled. "What does she _want _with you guys? Paulina's never this nice! She's _never _nice!"

Tucker shrugged. "I don't know," he answered truthfully, "Maybe she's turning over a new leaf."

The goth girl hated that saying; it was pointless, and usually it didn't mean anything. In this case, Paulina's 'new leaf' was complete bullshit. "Danny," said Sam, sadness noticeable in her voice, a hint of dissappointment in her tone. "Take this." Sam thrust the note into his hand and ran off down the hallway.

"I'm sure Paulina and Valerie wouldn't mind if you came along, too!" yelled Tucker at a last effort to get Sam in a better mood. He turned to Danny. "What's eating her?"

"I don't know," said Danny. He had a bad feeling about this. _She looked so sad. _

**When my time comes,  
****Forget the wrong that I've done  
****Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
****Don't resent me,  
****And when you're feeling empty,  
****Keep me in your memory,  
****Leave out all the rest,  
****Leave out all the rest**

The goth teen ran directly past the buses and shoved her way through crowds of upperclassmen and other assorted people, not even caring enough to respond to some of the rude comments. Tearing off down the street, she ran at full speed to her mansion. Her parents would both be gone today, for the rest of the week, even, on a business trip. Her grandmother would be gone, she had been on a boat cruise the past week and wouldn't be back until that weekend.

Sam would be home completely alone. Just how she liked it.

Upon unlocking the front door and stepping into the living room, Sam gently shut the door and headed upstairs to her room. She went right through her room and into the bathroom that was connected to it. After a few minutes of franticly searching in her medicine cabinet, Sam finally found what she was looking for.

A bottle of extra-strength pain pills.

Sam smiled evilly. "They take away physical pain, so maybe they'll take away mental pain."

**Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
****Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
****I can't be who you are,  
****I can't be who you are**

Sam read the drug facts printed on the side of the bottle, looking at the maximum dosage: two pills per person aged twelve or older every six hours. Sam popped off the lid and dumped about six or seven pills into her hand. She filled a cup with water and put the first pill into her mouth. _Well, this is it. Soon I'll be free. _She drank the water and put the second pill into her mouth.

"Danny, if you really care, you'll come and get me," said Sam, finally letting her tears fall. _Please come save me, _she thought, _I can't die here. I just want to know you care._

**When my time comes,  
****Forget the wrong that I've done  
****Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
****Don't resent me,  
****And when you're feeling empty,  
****Keep me in your memory,  
****Leave out all the rest,  
****Leave out all the rest**

Danny got out of Paulina's sports car and waved to his new friends. "Bye!" he called. "See ya tomorrow!" Now that he thought about it, the girls' behavior was kind of odd. _Oh well, _thought Danny, _maybe Tucker's right. _That would be one out of a million times.

The halfa went into his house and walked upstairs to his room, carelessly tossing his backpack to the floor, and flopping down on his bed, smiling at the thought of having only a few more weeks of school left. _I wonder what was __with Sam today. She was really quiet. _Danny all of a sudden thought of how him and Tucker acted at lunch. _Fine, _he thought bitterly, _me and Tucker weren't exactly paying attention to her at lunch. _But that didn't seem like something Sam would act so weird about. Sure she didn't like Paulina or Valerie, but this was different.

_I didn't like that look she gave me this afternoon. She's hiding something. Maybe I'll go see her later. _Then Danny remembered: the note.

He quickly sat up, reached into his pocket and unfolded the note. The more he read, the more he forgot about being happy that day. Bye the end of the note, Danny just sat on his bed, paralyzed with fear. This was a joke. This had to be a joke. Sam wouldn't do that... or would she? The last sentence took enjoyment in repeating in his head over and over:

_"This is goodbye, Danny, just know that I love you and I always will."_

_Sam. _Danny's mind finally sorted out everything that was happening. _This is real, _his conscience told him, _This is real, __and you know it, you just dont' want to believe it._

"I had no idea she felt this way," Danny said out loud, "about me... or well, _anything _that's been happening. Dammit! At lunch I bet I looked like a real good friend," Danny continued, sarcasm oozing from the last sentence. "I've gotta get to Sam's house!"

Danny stood up and held his hands in the air. "I'm going ghost!" In a flash of white light, Danny Fenton changed into Danny Phantom. He then locked his bedroom door and went intangible. Soon he had flown out of his room and was flying at full speed to Sam's house.

"Please don't let me be too late," prayed Danny, "Please let her be alright."

**Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
****Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
****I can't be who you are,  
****I can't be who you are**

Sam layed on the bathroom floor, the pills taking there desired effect on her body and mind. _This is all too perfect, _Sam took a deep breath through her tears and sobbing, wiping her eyes, _No one will save me. Danny __doesn't care... at least not anymore. He has Paulina now. He still has Tucker, who has Valerie, they don't need me. My __family will probably actually be happy to be without me. They'll never have to worry about anyone messing up their reputations __anymore. Danny... I'll never have to see him with her ever again... _

_I'll never see him again._

The sick smile faded from Sam's paler-than-normal face, as the reality of what she had done sunk in. _I'll never see him again. _Sam took a deep breath.

"Danny," she said to no one, almost delirious from the pills, "What have I done?"

00001110101

Danny flew in through Sam's bedroom window. "Sam?" he called, turning tangible and looking around her room. He changed back into his human form and called again. "Sam? Sam!"

"Danny!" came Sam's weakened voice, from in the bathroom. "In here!"

"Sam!" Danny ran into the bathroom and found Sam, lying on the floor, nearly passed out.

"Danny," she said, looking up at him, giving him the most pitiful look she could, "help me."

Danny rushed to her side and kneeled beside her. He gently helped her lean against the wall. "Sam," he said softly, "God, Sam, I'm so sorry! I should have payed more attention to you. I should have listened to you more often."

"Danny," sobbed the goth girl, "It's not your fault! It's mine! I'm the stupid one who can't accept the fact that you have more friends than just me and Tucker! It's alright if you're with Paulina!"

"No it's not!" said Danny, making eye contact with her. Just that was enough to make him let his guard down and start crying. "Sam, what did you do?"

Sam nodded painfully and wearily gestured towards the empty pill bottle laying in the corner.

"No," said Danny, shaking his head, "How many did you take?" he picked up the bottle and read the drug facts.

"Maybe six or seven," said Sam, fighting to stay awake. She knew that if she fell asleep, that was it.

Danny crawled back over to Sam and looked her directly in the eyes, no longer caring that he was crying himself. "Sam," he said, his voice breaking as his crying worsened, realizing that he was so close to losing his best friend, "How long ago?"

"Five... ten minutes... maybe fifteen..." answered Sam, willing herself to stay awake.

Danny put his hands on Sam's shoulders and looked straight in the face. "Sam! You know that Paulina means nothing to me! You've gotta believe me! Please! Please don't leave me!"

Without any intentions, Danny hugged Sam as tight as he could and held her. "I... I love you, Sam!" he sobbed. "I love you! Please don't die on me! Please!"

Sam opened her eyes and hugged him back. This was what she always wanted.

And now she blew it.

"Danny," she breathed, "I... don't want to... leave you... ever..." Her words came in short breaths as the medications took their toll.

"There's gotta be something I can do!" said Danny, re-reading the pill bottle.

Sam slowly shook her head. "It's... too late... Danny..." she looked at him one last time, "I love you so much... I just could never... tell you..."

With that said, she leaned forward and kissed Danny on the lips. As soon as she did that, Danny felt the bottom fall out of his whole world accompanied by his heartbreaking. "Danny," breathed Sam, leaning against him, "I'm so... sorry... Please... forgive me..."

Danny held Sam as she took her last breath. "Sam," said Danny, still holding her, "Please, wake up. Please! SAM! NO!"

00001110101

"Yes... operator? 911 please, it's... an emergency."

There was a faint click.

"911, how may we be of your service?"

"Yes... I'd like to... report a..."

"Young man, are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I'd... I'd like to... report a... a... suicide."

"Where are you now?"

"The Manson house... Down the road from... Fenton Works..."

"We'll be there as soon as possible."

00001110101

Danny stood in the rain, in a black suit, looking down at the black marble monument in front of him. "I can't believe it," he said to no one, looking down and trying to stifle his tears. He held a black rose to his chest. "I'm such an idiot... I let it happen..." He kneeled down and gently placed the rose on the ground on the grave.

The halfa looked up into the dark gray sky, and saw a patch of blue through the hole in the clouds. "I'm sorry, Sam," he said, "I'll just try and remember all the good times... You've left me with so many reasons to miss you... and so many things I wish we could have done..."

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph of him and Sam goofing around in his front yard.

"I love you, Sam."

**A/N: That was so hard to write. I don't like killing off people, in fact Danny and Sam are 2 of my ****all time favorite characters. So how was it? Feedback welcome and encouraged.**


End file.
